


Learning to Kneel

by AnotherLostSoul (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kira Wins (Death Note), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Boys just wanna have fun, Can these two tell the truth and come to a compromise?, Cock Worship, Contracts, Dom/sub, Falling In Love, Falling for the enemy, Heavy BDSM, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Intrigue and seduction, L and Kira unite!, Light BDSM, M/M, MasochistL, Mind Games, Not Beta Read, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom L (Death Note), Power Dynamics, Power Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, SexworkerLight!, Snark, So much Kink in this bad boy!, SoftSadistLight, Spanking, Subspace, Time will tell!, Top Yagami Light, Yagami Light is Kira, catching feelings, this fic is my baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: L craves domination, a well kept secret Light just happens to find out, but Light has secrets of his own. What will happen when L and Light discover their shared passion and indulgence in the shadowy world of Bdsm? Will it be enough to finally end the battle between L and Kira, without death, for good…? Will it be enough to make the Detective L kneel for his enemy Kira?On hiatus until after my operation. Please be patient and see you all soon x
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 118
Kudos: 281





	1. Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the long Hiatus but my life has been pretty insane lately and I just haven't had the time to write :(
> 
> I'm so far behind with my other fics that I will need some time to re-read them and plot what I want to write. Unfortunately, that dosent seem likely to happen for a while due to my workload so I thought I'd write something fresh. 
> 
> And so, Behold, a Dom!Light, Sub!L intrigue fic! 
> 
> I know this might not be everyone's cup of tea but it is certainly mine and I'm very much enjoying writing it 😈
> 
> Notes about this fic:
> 
> Obviously, it contains scenes of a Kinky nature. Bdsm, Safewords, smut, you name it. Not your thing? Run away now, innocent lamb! 
> 
> Secondally, due to the nature of this fic I've changed things up a bit regarding character ages. Light is 21 (a 17 year old would NOT be allowed to enter an exclusive sex club, even one as sneaky as Light since the legal age of majority is 20 in Japan) and L is 23.
> 
> Light is *not* involved in a faux relationship with Misa but strings her along when it suits him. Light has regained his memories as Kira but is hesitant about killing L since he has some rather complex feelings towards him. 
> 
> Finally, L discovers who 'Shadow' is *very* quickly, mainly because I don't think it is realistic that he would be duped for long. He's simply too smart and besides, they spend so much time checking each other out (I mean, staring at one another and profiling each other) in the anime and manga that it seems absurd to me he wouldn't know. 
> 
> In other words, these two end up playing a new kind of game with one another because of course they're Light and L. This is just my smutty interpretation of the games they be playing! 😂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L meets 'Shadow' Lights alter ego...

L usually kept his face an emotionless mask but he was finding it increasingly difficult lately, mainly because _he_ was staring at him a lot more than usual. He felt _scorched_ by the molten amber gaze and he knew deep down Light was doing more than analyzing his motives as he spoke about the Kira case. The intensity of that gaze, locked so firmly on him, made L want to shrink and wither before it. 

_Him_ . The infaliable Detective L so lost and clouded with his frankly _stupid_ desire for his suspect he couldn't think straight. 

_'He looks at me as though he desires me. Knows of my desire and returns it, but that can't be. I heard his scream that night in the Helicopter when he touched the Death Note. He is Kira once again and Kira is plotting my death. My name is the only shield I have but if he manipulates the Shinigami into giving it to him…He is looking at me for signs of weakness and he is seeing them. He is a predator and I am his prey. But not in the way I want…'_

L gnawed on his thumb, his eyes wide and distant as a thin trickle of blood curled down the pale digit, utterly unnoticed by him as his traitorous mind flashed images of Light smirking down at him, riding crop in hand… 

Even as he lost himself in such tantalizing thoughts he could feel that maddening gaze on him, but he couldn't stop. He knew was standing on a precipice. The decisions he made now would shape his fate. Death was closing in on him, so close he could taste it, sickly sweet and cloying in his lungs but despite the risk to his life he would not, could not, back out now. The game was still on. What he needed was a bit of breathing space. Time to indulge in what he wanted and, hopefully, be clearer minded for it. 

_'I need to get out of here. I cannot think with him looking at me. I need to go to the club. I need to feel it again. Oh god, I just_ **_need_ ** _!'_

Abruptly, L stumbled to his feet. Watari looked up sharply, sensing L's distress as if it was his own. The close bond they shared, honed over the years, allowed him to understand L in a way no other person could. He knew where L was going and he knew why. He dipped his head in understanding, an unspoken agreement passing between them. _'Be safe, L, seek what you need but come back to me'_

"Is something the matter, Ryuzaki?" Light's voice was clipped and soaked through L like a bucket of ice water. 

"I'm… I'm going out" L forced his voice to remain steady with an iron will. The control he used to make himself walk, unhunched and proud, out of the room felt crushing. He needed to give up that control and as soon as possible. He needed to be whipped, he needed to be gagged and tied up and fucked so hard it was impossible to think anymore. He needed that mind numbing silence and that sweet release of endorphins that was his drug of choice. 

Even sugar couldn't compare to the high he felt as he surrendered to a Dominant and floated into Subspace. It was a feeling L couldn't really describe. All he knew was it was his lifeline and he _needed_ it. 

Light stared after L, his whirlwind mind abuzz with questions and theories. L was an enigma and one Light was very much enjoying unraveling. The closeness that had developed between them (a tentative friendship, almost) had moved on to something else. The stakes were higher in the game now, and Light had found a weakness in L he was able to exploit:

L was attracted to him. 

Hence, his recent plot to seduce L, to get under his skin (and _into_ his body) and gain that all important piece of information: his real name. 

_'But something tells me it's deeper than mere attraction. L said it himself: he_ **_wants_ ** _me to be Kira but I feel like he wants something else from me as well. He looks like he's drowning and can no longer tread water'_ Light's eyes narrowed as he gazed at the empty space where L had just been. _'What are you hiding from me, L?'_

Light's lips curled into a smile as a theory wormed its way to the front of his mind. He was keeping something from L too. From everyone, really, and the more he thought about it the more it made sense. 

L was a powerful man who had the literal world at his feet. Power, money, connections and such _authority_ . He'd openly admitted he solved the world's toughest cases not for the greater good but because he enjoyed the challenge of them. He'd openly stated he ate mountains of sugar because he _wanted_ to. L was, in essence, a hedonist who was filled with desire and the steely determination to get what he wanted. Just like him. 

Light took what he wanted and had honed his skills in manipulation to be able to spot what others wanted in turn. Now he sensed he'd discovered what L, that powerful, enigmatic man, wanted. 

He wanted to give _up_ that control. He wanted to submit. He wanted the peace of the profoundly powerful natural endorphin high only the most experienced Dominant could bring. 

Light closed his eyes as a memory washed over him. It had been before he'd regained his memories of being Kira. He and L had gotten into another spat and, thoroughly frustrated by the _obnoxious_ way L was slurping on a lollipop, Light had lost his vaunted self control. He'd wrestled the offending candy from L's grip and flung it across the room. 

L had narrowed his eyes in annoyance, his sugar coated lips thinning in disapproval. He had opened his mouth to probably send a scathing insult his way when Light stared straight into those angry eyes and said (in his most authoritative voice) _'No, Ryuzaki, that is_ **_enough_ ** _. No more lollipops for you'_

L had _quivered_. A faint pink flush had risen on his face and his pupils dilated as he took in a shaky breath before, finally, lowering his eyes submissively. He had not eaten a lollipop in his presence since… 

_'Why did I not remember this until now?!'_ Light could have smacked himself. At the time he'd assumed L had just been so startled at being told 'no' that he'd backed down through sheer confusion. Now he knew differently. That shudder and those dilated pupils had been tell tale signs of arousal. He'd seen them a thousand times in the Subs he'd mastered during his extra-circular (and top secret) lifestyle as a Dominant. 

_'And if that_ **_is_ ** _what he's into I know just the place he's heading'_

Light swiftly excused himself from the rest of the team, claiming he had a cram class, and strode out of the room. 

It was only a little after six. The club would be quiet at this time of day. Perfect for tracking down his prey… 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Clad in his signature black 'Club' clothing and donning a pair of dark blue contact lenses, L flashed his membership card at the bouncer and was admitted with a polite nod and a smal, genuine smile at his presence. 

"Welcome back, Trystan, it has been quite a few months since you've graced us with your company. Black collar as usual?"

L bit back a blush and nodded. The black collar meant he was looking to be dominated. It was touching that the bouncer remembered his preferences, but then again he was paying a _lot_ of money to be here, so he figured it was just part of the job and not special treatment. 

Eden was an exclusive BDSM establishment catering to the kinks and whims of the Tokyo Elite. L knew a majority of the members (Well, _Trystan_ did, anyway) and had heard through the grapevine that a new young _Auburn Haired_ Dominant had recently joined the books, despite being a regular of Eden for over a year. He was eager to meet this Dominant but his sporadic attendance at the club had so far hindered that from happening. 

_'Probably for the best. I'd end up losing my mind in pretending he is Light'_

L thought wryly as he passed over his leather jacket to the attendant and slipped the comforting supple leather collar around his neck. 

L slipped into the comforting cocoon of the dark bar area and gave the Pink haired bartender a small smile. Her face lit up with a smile at the sight of him. 

"There you are, god, I was beginning to think you'd _died_!" She giggled, leaning over the bar to press a wet kiss to L's cheek. "Strawberry Daiquiri, Sweetie?"

"Please" L hopped onto a bar stool and scanned the relatively empty bar. It was still early and the regular patrons probably hadn't finished work yet. No matter, L was in the mood for a drink or five while he waited. 

The girl behind the bar soon returned with the daiquiri and engaged L in a light hearted conversation as she sipped at her own drink. L laughed as she recountered her own sordid tales of debauchery and shook his head in amusement. Cleo was a full time Submissive with a Mistress of her own and L couldn't help but be a little envious of her lifestyle. L changed the topic of conversation to the young Dom, unable to help himself despite knowing such an entanglement was a bad idea. 

L sipped at his drink and eyed the door. A group had just arrived from the changing rooms and one in particular drew his attention. He was tall and well built but that was all L could really discern. The Master (because that was surely what he was with such a confident bearing) was clad in sinfully tight black leather trousers, a black designer _sheer_ shirt and a black mask and hood that only added to his mystery. This Dominant did not want anyone knowing who he was and it was surprisingly common for those not 'out' in the scene. It didn't seem to make a difference, anyway, the small group accompanying him _fawned_ over him like a group of school girls. Despite not being able to see his features it was somehow obvious the man was extremely attractive. When he smiled he flashed perfect white teeth. That smile… it reminded L of a wolf's grin for some reason which, on later reflection, L would realise was ridiculous considering wolves did not grin. 

"Ooh talk of the devil. There he is!" Cleo followed L's gaze. "I've heard some tales about _that_ one. Hell, even _i'm_ tempted by him and I don't usually play with men"

L sucked at his straw, his eyes hungrily running down that lean, muscular frame. _'You're tempted, Cleo? My heart is going crazy just_ **_looking_ ** _at him!'_

"Wouldn't your Mistress have something to say about that?" L teased belatedly, unable to look away as the tall man slinked towards the bar. Anyone who was in his path stepped aside as if they wouldn't dare invade his space. L found himself growing more intrigued by the second. 

"Well… maybe" Cleo suddenly straightened and shot the newcomer a bold smile, "What will it be, Sir?"

"Whiskey on the rocks. Plenty of ice"

L blinked at the familiar timber of the man's voice. He'd heard it before, he _knew_ he had, but it seemed strange at the same time. Gravely. Clipped. _Arrogant._

_'I guess it's possible to be attracted to a voice too. I am screwed!'_

"R-right away!" Cleo squeaked and rushed off to make the drink. L squirmed in his seat and glanced up at the man through his bangs. 

"You're new" it wasn't a question and L bit his lip as his unusually foggy brain tried to muster a reply. 

"I'm… not new as such. I just haven't been here for a while" L murmured, disappointed that he was unable to see the man's eyes. His mind immediately envisioned _amber_ eyes and L swiftly averted his gaze. It was rude to stare at a Dominant too long without the invitation to do so anyway. 

"Really? If I _had_ seen you before you would not be sitting here chatting to nauseatingly bubbly barmaids. You'd be bent over my _lap_ getting that pretty ass spanked"

 _'Oh. Fuck'_ L felt his cock _throb_ in his pants and squirmed in his seat. "I… would be amenable to that, Sir" he breathed, scarcely believing his luck. Of course, he knew it was stupid and a little dangerous to encourage this delluded fantasy of his, but he was here now and he _really_ needed to let off some steam. 

"Hmm. I suppose you would, wouldn't you, Sweet thing?" the man gave him a long, considering look. "Come and have a drink with me"

L nodded dumbly. He didn't know why but he felt a fogginess erode the usual sharpness of his mind by just being in the man's presence. It almost felt like Subspace but it had _never_ happened outside of a scene before. Usually the few Dominants he scened with had to work pretty damn hard to get him there. This man had a control over him that was effortless… 

Cleo returned with the Whiskey and the man handed her a twenty, told her to keep the change and slid off the bar with grace, walking towards a booth without looking back at L. L understood at once. He was expected to follow. It was so _hot_ that the man automatically expected to be obeyed and of course L had every intention of doing just that. 

"Good luck!" Cleo whispered as L grabbed his drink and stumbled after him. 

Once seated in the booth, the man asked L's name. L used his alias of Trystan and frowned at the small smirk on those lush, pale lips. It was almost as if they knew it was a lie. 

"Trystan, huh? Pretty name. It suits you, you're very striking"

"Thank you. Uh, what's your name?" L had to stop himself from biting his thumb and his toes curled nervously inside his shoes as his body protested at sitting 'normally'.

"My name is Shadow. Obviously it is an alias" The man, Shadow, answered. "Pets do not get to know the real me. Maybe one day one very special pet will…"

L felt his mouth go dry. Whoever _that_ person was was very fortunate indeed. "I understand" he finally whispered, tempted (for one foolish moment) to admit Trystan was an alias too and that despite his life as L he _wanted_ to be that very lucky pet. 

"Shadow" L tasted the 'name' on his tongue.

"I do not just play with _anyone_ , Trystan. I invited you to have a drink with me because I want to get to know you. Talking is _all_ we will be doing tonight" Shadow was suddenly all business as he raked his eyes over L. "I want to know your history, your limits and obviously I will insist on seeing a clean medical report _if_ I decide to claim you as my Submissive"

L blinked owlishly at the other man. "You… Do you want to _claim_ me?" He asked in disbelief. Usually he stuck to the same one or two Dominants he knew he could trust. They had Subs of their own and L had only ever been an additional plaything in their relationships. He'd honestly never accepted to be claimed, let alone by this mysterious young Dominant. 

"Of course I do, Pretty one, how could I not?"

Numbly, L sucked up the last of the sweet alcoholic slush in his glass. Shadow wordlessly ordered him another by giving Cleo a pointed look. She hurried to prepare more drinks, knowing Shadow would set up a tab. It seemed Eden's resident heartthrob was interested in little Trystan! 

Who would have thought? 

As the evening wore on, they flirted, discussed their kinks and limits and the hours _raced_ by. At the end of the night numbers were exchanged and Light Yagami's eyes shone with triumph as he pressed a delightfully _chaste_ kiss to his prospective Submissive's cheek, bid him a good evening and walked off into the night. 

_'Oh L… I've got you now!'_ He thought, wild eyed with glee. He laughed, attracting a strange look from Ryuk who had been waiting for him, and quietly smothered his giggles. 

"What's so funny?" Ryuk asked as he hovered by Light's shoulder as the young man strode through the darkness. He assumed Watari would be picking L up and decided he'd stay at home tonight. L would need the space to mull over their little chat. 

"Oh, Ryuk, _everything_ " Light chuckled darkly, "Things are about to get a whole lot more interesting"

Ryuk's eyes bulged with interest and he grinned with excitement. "Oh? Did you meet someone?"

Light smirked. "You could say that…"


	2. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Watari discuss the situation L finds himself in, and Light does some reflection. Later, 'Trystan' and 'Shadow' meet up and the game is on when L signs his contract...

Watari absentmindedly stirred at his tea, cool blue eyes fixed on L. His ward was quiet, unusually so, and he knew something had happened the previous night. 

But L would not tell him. He'd discovered L's…  _ interests _ by accident and although he neither judged nor condemned L for them, L refused to speak of it to him. 

Watari sighed softly as he watched L gnaw on his thumb. Whatever had happened it had gotten the cogs turning in that formidable mind of his. 

Light and his father logged themselves into HQ, 8 am on the dot, and L lifted his head automatically to gaze at Light. 

"Morning, Ryuzaki" Light was all smiles as he dropped into his seat next to L and reached into his bag for his coffee flask. 

"Good morning, Light-Kun" L murmured, eyes narrowing in suspicion as he compared that smile to the one Shadow had bestowed on him last night. 

_ 'Surely not…' _

But L didn't get to where he was by doubting his instincts. A hot flare of anxiety spread through him as Light held his gaze challengingly.  _ 'Shit. Does he know? Of course he does. A pair of contact lenses wouldn't be enough to fool  _ **_him_ ** _. That's if he  _ **_is_ ** _ Shadow, of course. There is a 14% possibility he is not and that there is someone in Tokyo who just happens to have a similar smile and facial structure to him. And a similar voice… and build… Right. It's likely 3%' _

"Did you stay up again all last night, Ryuzaki? You look tired" Light remarked, finally freeing L from his gaze as he took a sip of disgustingly unsweetened coffee. 

L cleared his throat and reached for a blueberry muffin. "I'm  _ always _ tired, Light-Kun" he muttered sourly. 

"You should try and rest more often" Light said almost kindly, his eyes warm as they bored into L's own, "Will you do that for me?" he lowered his voice to a seductive purr but L knew it for what it was. A command.  _ Shit.  _

"I… will try. Thank you for your concern" L slipped from his chair, deciding then and there he needed to put as much space between himself and Light until he'd figured out which way he would move on the board. Light was, obviously, after a checkmate and L felt trapped. He couldn't confront Light, and the bastard knew it. "Watari. I need to make a personal call. I will be on the roof"

"Very good, Ryuzaki, I will inform you if there are any developments" Watari dipped his head in ascent, understanding that when L went to the roof it meant he needed time and space to think alone. Whatever had happened was troubling him deeply. 

"Thank you" L walked away, once more feeling that burning gaze scorch into his skin until he'd left the room. 

Even on the roof, where the cool air ruffled his hair and filled up his lungs, he felt scorched. 

"What am I going to do?" L whispered to himself as he plopped down onto the ledge and let his legs dangle. 

Shadow/Light had said he would contact  _ him _ . That meant L would have to wait and see how this new game of theirs developed. 

_ 'If Light isn't going to say anything then neither will I' _ L decided as he ran his eyes across the horizon. Mind made up, L got up and returned to HQ. 

It appeared Light was enthralling everyone with pictures of his smart new apartment. L wondered if Light moving out of home and into his own apartment was linked to his alternative lifestyle. He couldn't imagine Light (Shadow) returning home or to HQ in his club getup. 

_ 'It would certainly make things easier for him as Shadow  _ **_and_ ** _ Kira' _ L mused thoughtfully. 

"What do you think, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda, as excitable as a puppy, handed L a photo of a sleek living room, complete with skyline views. L smiled thinly. It wasn't half bad for a 21 year old soon to graduate. He was paying the Task Force a substantial amount of money but L knew an apartment like this cost more than what he was paying them. Clearly being employed by Eden brought home a lot of extra bacon for Light Yagami… 

"It's very nice," L replied, handing the photo back without really looking at it. He had bigger things on his mind than Light's new living arrangements. 

"It is. I couldn't be prouder of you, Light, you've always been so sensible with money and saved up. And now you can afford such a lovely place as your first home" Souichiro sounded very close to simpering and L resisted the urge to grimace.

"Quite" L huffed, having quite enough of this conversation. "Have there been any sightings of the Shinigami?" 

Everyone began talking about the Kira case, Higuchi and the strange creature who had been haunting him and L met Light's gaze with his own as he blocked out their chatter. 

"It really is a lovely apartment, Light-Kun. I have a similar apartment in Venice, I think. I can't really remember. My property portfolio is rather  _ vast… _ " L smiled smugly at the brief glimmer of annoyance in those fiery eyes. 

_ 'There. Take that you arrogant bastard' _ L thought smugly as Light's pleasant smile tightened in annoyance. 

"Is that so?" Light murmured, "I suppose that makes sense, given who you are. I wonder, though, what it must be like to have so much wealth and power. Pretty tiring I'd assume. Don't you just feel like giving it up sometimes?"

Despite his hammering heart, L kept his face poker straight. "Of course not, Light-Kun. Pass me my notes, please"

Light handed the stack of documents to L as he decided their very first Dom/sub session would be a lesson in humility for L. 

He clearly needed it. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Later that evening, Light paced his bedroom as he read the lengthy email 'Trystan' had sent him. They were arranging another meet up at Eden for the following night and L had not disappointed him. He'd sent proof of his clean STD status and an extensive list of his likes, soft and hard limits. 

"Open to trying toys, are we?" Light chuckled as he scanned the list. He was pleased to note they had similar likes and limits. L had stated he was  _ not _ into watersports, scat or ageplay which was good considering neither was Light. In fact, he'd had to recently dispose of a sub after they had requested a watersports session with him despite knowing his limits. 

_ 'Disrespectful' _ Light thought, snarling as he remembered writing that subs name down as soon as he'd arrived home. He sat down on his bed as he scanned the list once again, committing everything to memory. If he took 'Trystan' on as his submissive they would have to form a contract. There would be no miscommunication in what either of them wanted. Well, other than the truth, that was. 

_ 'Ah, but I am getting ahead of myself. I know what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to find reasons to keep him alive and keep the game going. Now I've got my memories back and Misa writing names for me again I  _ **_could_ ** _ just order her to make the eyedeal again and get his name that way' _

But that was the problem. Light didn't  _ want _ to get L's real name by any other means than by the Detective's own lips. And even when he did get it (because Light  _ knew _ he would) he wasn't sure what he'd do with it. Kira might be L's enemy and Light might have wanted L dead before but now… 

"If I lost him I'd lose so  _ much _ " Light murmured softly to himself as he let his phone slip from his fingers and land softly on the bed. "A far more  _ satisfying _ solution would be to teach him how to kneel. Not just for Shadow, but for Kira… "

Ryuk, used to Light's dramatic monologues, rolled his eyes as Light crossed his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, seemingly deep in thought. 

_ 'He's not even being subtle. This is about that Lawliet guy. Again' _ Ryuk thought with a small snicker.  _ 'But it would be pretty amusing to see if he  _ **_can_ ** _ get Lawliet to bow down to him' _ The Shinigami admitted. Light Yagami was formidable and frighteningly smart but then so was L. 

In this game of lust, ambition and intrigue they were evenly matched. 

It was anyone's game, and the Shinigami grinned as Light climbed from his bed and retrieved his Death Note from his drawer. Light had told him earlier he had a lot of names he wanted to write and Ryuk didn't expect much conversation from him from the rest of the night. 

But that was fine with him. He hadn't had this much fun in  _ centuries _ … 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★ 

L wasn't even surprised when Watari handed him a list of Kira's recent victims. All heart attacks. All slain between 10 and 1 am the previous night. 

"Kira has been busy" L drawled, running a hand through his unruly hair. "Watari… I  _ know _ Light Yagami is Kira but that isn't enough. Not with a case of this magnititude. The world is demanding proof it is not ready for"

Watari nodded grimly and sat down. "What do you intend to do, L?"

L sighed and Watari's eyes widened. L seemed so tired. Not just in a physical sense but  _ mentally _ drained too.  _ 'L… I am so worried for you' _

"I don't know, Watari" L finally admitted softly. "It all comes down to my name, doesn't it? He can't move against me without it and I cannot move against him without irifutable proof"

"You have Higuchi's Death Note" Watari felt compelled to point out. L meerly sighed once more. 

"Proof the world is not ready to see, Watari. The fewer people who know about the existence of Death Notes the better" L muttered darkly. "I…" L hesitated before he decided he had no choice but to be upfront and honest with the only person he could be honest with. "I am attracted to him, Watari. Deeply attracted"

"I know" Watari managed a smirk at the flicker of surprise that crossed L's face. "I've raised you, L, there is not much you can hide from me despite your best efforts. Just know that I will  _ always _ support you"

That gave L much to think about. "Thank you, Watari" L said softly, "I cannot go into details, even with you, but… Light and I appear to be playing a new kind of game now. I am hoping it will lead to a resolution to the Kira case in some way"

Watari's bushy white eyebrows rose in surprise. "Does this have to do with your excursion last night?"

L nodded. "Yes. I believe… Light frequents the same  _ establishment _ " he was careful to phrase his words, aware that while Watari was by no means a prude he  _ was _ a distinguished older gentlemen. He doubted he'd appreciate all the gory details. 

"And what do you intend to do?"

L kept his face blank as images of Light paddeling his bare backside sprang to mind. "Try and mediate a resolution that does not involve my, no,  _ our _ deaths"

Watari knew L wasn't giving him the full picture but for that he was greatful. "Just promise me you will be safe, L"

L attwmpted a smile. He couldn't promise that. He was L. He was  _ never  _ safe. "I will do my best, Watari" was all he said before turning his attention back to the creamer tower he was constructing. 

He had to go  _ shopping _ later. Shadow had ordered him to wear something blue to match his 'pretty eyes' for their next meetinf and L felt both amused and irritated by the request. Light knew damn well his eyes were grey but then he supposed that was the point. Light was pretending  _ not _ to know who he was and Trystan had dark blue eyes.  _ 'I really don't feel like going out right now though' _

"Watari" L looked up at his handler, "Could you pick something up for me? It's for the case… after a fashion…"

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★ 

Light had text L to meet him at Eden at preciscely 9 pm. Knowing L was punctual to a fault, Light arrived slightly earlier so he could purchase their drinks and await his arrival. The club was full but it was a Friday night so that was to be expected. The bar area was relatively tame compared to the numerous playrooms and the dungeon and that was the reason Light had chosen to meet L there. He sensed L's inexperience and did not want to frighten him off before the real fun could begin. 

As predicted, L arrived at 9 pm sharp and Light found himself unable to look away as L approached the table. Blue really did suit him. With those lovely contacts, his dark hair and milky skin, L really did look rather beautiful standing under the sweeping strobe lights. 

"Shadow" L greeted polietly. 

Light clicked his tongue in dissaproval and barely held back a smile as L's eyes widened as he realised his mistake. 

" _ Sir" _

"Better" Light nodded his approval. L was a quick study. He would not make the same mistake again, despite his inexptience. "Sit"

L sat down next to Light and thanked him for the drink. L took a small sip as Light began to discuss their contract. 

"Usually Submissive's pay for the privilege of me being their Dominant" Light was explaining as L sipped at his overly sweet cocktail. 

_ 'Ahhh. Explains the swanky new digs' _ L thought. "I can pay-"

"No" Light's, Shadow's, voice was firm. "You misunderstand me, Pet. I said  _ usually.  _ They are the ones who seek  _ me _ out and I decide whether or not to indulge them.  _ I _ saught  _ you _ out"

L bit his lip. Did that mean Light would pay him? It was baffling. He really didn't need the money. 

"I see you're confused"

L fought down an urge to protest. He supposed he  _ was _ a bit confused by it all and Trystan, unlike L, wasn't supposed to know everything. "Yes, I am a little. Please explain it to me, Sir"

"Eden has seven  _ professional _ Dominants. I imagine those you've parted your legs for are just ametuars looking for a good time. You have an untrained air about you, Trystan, and it is appealing to me. It has been quite some time since I've mastered such a green submissive"

_ 'Just how old were you when you started this, Light? Surely you could not have started just a year ago!' _ Perhaps his confusion showed on his face because Light laughed, a low, rich sound. 

"I know I am young, Trystan, but sometimes age does not reflect raw ability and talent. There is a reason I am so saught after here"

L smiled and nodded.  _ 'Ah yes, must stroke his ego' _ "I confess I was thinking that, Sir, and you are correct regarding my exprience. I have no objections to your youth at all" it was funny but L was feeling that fuzzy haze descend once again, and when Shadow pressed closer to wrap an arm around his waist a pleasent fire sparked in the pit of his belly. 

"I am glad to hear it. You are young too. How old are you, Pet?"

L debated lying but decided not to. He'd offer a small olive branch of truth, if only to see if it would be returned. "23. Am I permitted to know your age, Sir?"

"21" Light replied truthfully, stroking L's flanks and feeling the shorter man shudder against him.  _ 'Oh yes, this game is  _ **_definitly_ ** _ more enjoyable' _ he thought with relish. They'd been talking for nearly half an hour and though it was thrilling he had other, more exciting, things he planned on doing with his new submissive. "Now, Trystan, do you agree to the terms of the contract I sent you? For the next six weeks you will be  _ mine _ in mind, body and spirit. This is not a light thing I ask of you. This is more than just play like you are used to. Even when we are apart I expect you to be available to me at all times. Your orgasams will be mine and you will live by  _ my _ rules"

_ 'Oh sweet fuck' _ L nearly whimpered outloud as he nodded his head and passed Shadow the signed contract he had spent  _ hours _ pouring over. 

"Excellent" Light purred, "And now that business is dealt with shall we move on to pleasure?"

L felt as though he could spontaneously combust with arousal as Light's hand slid from his waist and stroked his thigh in a possessive touch that made him  _ ache.  _

"Yes,  _ Master _ " L breathed. He'd signed the contract and it had been accepted. For the next six weeks Light Yagami, Shadow, Kira, whoever the fuck he wanted to call himself was just that. 

His Master. 


	3. Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L realises how much he likes getting spanked, Light realises how much he likes dominating L, and both realise just how well they compliment each other!

L did not hesitate to slip the collar around his neck and bent his head to allow Light to fasten it at his nape. He was wearing Shadow's collar now, a visible sign of ownership, and it made his stomach jittery with nerves and lust. Obviously he wouldn't be able to wear it in HQ but he had promised 'Shadow' he would always keep the collar close to him. He just hoped Matsuda or Watari wouldn't do any series snooping around his desk. He made a mental note to tighten its security, just in case. Light's reaction to the collar would be interesting considering he'd decided to play oblivious. 

They had arranged to meet every Wednesday and Saturday for the duration of their trial contract and L had to bite his lip more than once to stop himself asking if Light had chosen those days for a particular reason. Perhaps they suited him best. It certainly gave him a few days to settle into his new apartment before their next meeting, anyway. 

Brushing those thoughts aside, L straightened when the collar was settled against his flushed skin and peered up at Light expectantly. 

"Do you want to play, Pet?" Light cooed, sensing L's need. 

"Yes, Please" L dipped his head modestly. He opened his mouth to add something else but thought better of it. It wasn't really his place to dictate where they scened. 

"Speak. You wanted to say something" ever observant, Light lifted L's head up by his chin. He was feeling giddy, having L kneeling by his feet. If only L could call him _Kira_ instead of Master things would be perfect. 

"I… was hoping that Master wouldn't take me to the playrooms or the dungeon yet. I want to try them but I've only ever been in the lounge or the back rooms" L admitted quietly. The lounge was a tamer area where less extreme scenes were played out and the back rooms were mainly used for fucking in semi-privacy. L was both thrilled and terrified of being taken in the public playroom or the dungeon… 

"Good boy, you must remember to use your words and tell me when you are uncomfortable with something" Light praised, running a hand through L's hair soothingly. "We will go to the lounge and you will drape yourself over my lap. I believe you require a good spanking, Pet, don't you?"

L nearly wobbled on his knees as he nodded his agreement. Would Light use his hand? A paddle? Would he spank his bare ass or would he remain clothed? His head spun with the possibilities and the haze that had permeated his thoughts settled over him like a fog. 

"Remember your safeword" Light murmured as he helped L to his feet. L had chosen his safeword already (Broccoli, something that amused Light to no end) and L knew if things ever went too far he would be expected to use it. The irony wasn't lost on him: he didn't trust Light, couldn't trust him, and yet he was putting his complete faith in Shadow. 

"Yes, Master" L whispered, itching to feel Light's hands on him. He followed Light into the lounge and glanced around at the other patrons. He spotted Cleo kneeling at her Mistress's feet as she and another Dominant engaged in drinks and conversation. Cleo shot L a wink and L ducked his head with a small smile. Another submissive, one L did not recognize, was getting spanked with a soft flogger and L couldn't tear his eyes away. 

Light smirked and strode towards a chair as if he owned it. The few patrons milling around dipped their heads in respect as Light made himself comfortable, giving L a smouldering stare. "Come here, Pet"

On shaky legs, L crossed the room and stood before Light. He could feel the gazes of the other patrons burning through his clothes. Their jealousy was palpable. L smiled, the cool touch of the collar on the skin of his throat sending a warm tingle shooting through his body. It felt good to be wanted by Shadow, even though it really shouldn't. 

"On my lap, Pet"

L clambered on to Light's lap, his face burning with arousal and embarrassment. He shifted to make himself comfortable and bit back a small moan as he felt the evidence of Light's own arousal poking into his hip. 

"I think we will start with my hand" Light decided, running his hands over L's ass. For all his baggy clothes, L had quite the nice ass. Light decided he would order L to wear more fitting clothes to expose the assets he was hiding. He could feel L's wiry muscles and the surprising strength the other young man possessed. Clearly L's baggy clothes were just another tool the Detective used in his deception. 

"As you wish, Master" L said neutrally, even though he was pleased Light hadn't gone straight for the flogger. He preferred to be warmed up by hand first but he kept that thought to himself. 

_'And now to humble the great L'_ Light thought with delight as he squeezed L's ass. L squirmed in his lap but said nothing and Light was amused by his stoicism. He'd get L moaning and rutting against him by the time he was done. He tugged L's jeans and boxers down and earned himself a soft whimper as he placed the flat of one hand on L's cool, white skin. Light was aware they were fast becoming the center of attention and curled his free arm around L's shoulders to keep his face down and to provide comfort if it became too much. He felt the muscles in L's shoulders relax under his grip and was almost tempted to go easy on him for such a perfect response. _Almost_. 

"You strike me as somewhat arrogant, Pet, and as my Submissive I won't tolerate that so I will need to correct it. You're going to count them for me" Light squeezed L's ass, once again thinking of what a shame it was L kept it covered in baggy clothes. 

L gnawed on his lower lip, his cock twitching at Light's words and the sensation of those long fingers cupping his flesh. "Yes, Master" he breathed, wondering how many spanks he'd receive. 

"Good boy. Let's see if you can take 20"

L squeezed his eyes shut and waited, his skin prickling as he heard the woosh of air as Light's hand descended. It landed hard and L _jolted_ as pain and pleasure flared through every synapse in his body. He let out a shaky breath and relaxed into it, the residual sting feeling glorious as his skin warmed and turned red. _'He really wasn't kidding. He's good at this'_ L thought as he obediently counted "one"

Light smirked at L's stubborn refusal to cry out and delivered another stinging slap to the exact same spot that had the desired effect: L let out a startled yelp and ground his rapidly hardening cock against Light's thigh as his body spasmed. 

"Tch. 2 spanks and you're already squirming like a little slut" Light laughed, stroking the bright red handprint blooming on L's fair skin appraisingly. L had said he had a mild humiliation kink and Light had decided, in the interest of humbling the great L, that was one of the first things he would explore. L let out a helpless moan as Light's words washed over him and made his cock throb demandingly against Light's thigh. "Think you'll make it to 20 without coming?" Light teased, already knowing what the answer would be. 

"N-no, Master" L rasped honestly, the other patrons disappearing as he rapidly fell into bliss. It felt so _good_ he really doubted he'd care if the entire Task Force was in the room watching! 

"Hmm. Maybe next time we do this I will put a ring on you or cage that greedy cock since you can't control yourself" Light gave L's ass a firm squeeze, "But right now it would please me to see you rutting against my leg like a bitch in heat. You have my permission to come. _This time_ "

L's murmured 'Thank you' dissolved into a groan as Light's hand struck again and this time he didn't try to muffle his voice. He cried out loudly as he desperately squirmed in Light's lap to get the friction he needed on his aching cock. With each strike the pain and pleasure flooding through him grew in intensity until he felt he was nothing more than a frayed nerve, a live wire, lying in Light's lap. He drowned in it, his mind going beautifully blank, as Light skillfully brought him to the brink. 

L let out a broken sob on number 15 and Light smirked in triumph as he felt L's body sieze in his arms and the tell-tale pulse of wetness against his pants as L's pleasure peaked. L was too out of it to do anything but rock his hips and gasp for breath as his release slammed through him. He'd never come so hard in his life and his ass felt like it was on fire. The approving murmurs of the others became white noise as L lost himself in sheer sensation. 

He wasn't sure how long he'd been out for but it was Light's soft voice and gentle touches that brought him back. L tiredly lifted his head and basked in Light's praise. 

"Such a good, sweet boy" Light cooed gently, already making a mental note to acquire some aloe gel to help sooth the angry skin on L's ass. Later he'd find amusement in wondering how L would sit in work tomorrow but right now he was more focused on aftercare. L was so _sweet_ and pliant in his arms it made Light want to spread those legs and just take him. Obviously, Light fought back that urge and, so as to not tempt himself, carefully pulled up L's boxers and jeans. He'd take L but he'd make L _beg for it_ first. Right now, L wasn't in the mindset for that. Clearly L had needed the release and Light could tell by the sleepy smile on his face his Submissive was probably still up in outer space, blissed out as Dopamine coursed through him. 

L shuddered as he felt the cooling come against the material of his boxers. He knew it should feel gross (probably _would_ feel gross) but in this moment he was too relaxed out to care. He hummed happily as he was carefully arranged so he was curled up in Light's lap. Even the slightest shift in movement made him wince but he found himself wrapping his arms around Light's neck and nuzzling him, suddenly needing to feel close to the one who had, physically and emotionally, striped him bare. He could feel Light's erection throbbing against him. He wanted to get down on his knees and suck it but he didn't have the energy to even move… 

"Trystan, are you with me?" Light gently tapped L's cheek. 

"Mmhmm"

"Use your words, Baby, tell me what you need" Light prompted. He'd said the same thing to countless subs before but it had never felt like this. None of them had shivered so pleasantly in his arms and he found himself tightening his hold on L protectively. None of them had felt so perfect. He knew in that moment he would find a way to make L kneel for Kira. There was no _way_ he was giving this up. 

"Want to cuddle" L whispered, some part of him embarrassed for the admission but knowing he needed the closeness all the same. 

"Then we will cuddle" Light caught the eye of a passing waiter and mouthed 'Water' to him. The waiter dipped his head and went to the bar to fetch the drink. Light indulged L with soft words and caresses until the waiter returned with the water. 

"Okay, Pet, I want you to have a drink now" Light prompted. He knew he had to bring L back but oh how he didn't want to… 

_'It will be different when you are_ **_properly_ ** _mine'_ Light decided as he held the glass to L's lips. L took a few sips, the fogginess easing as he concentrated on drinking. Once the glass was finished, Light placed it to one side and lightly rested his hand on L's bottom. L winced. 

"Come on, we need to get you some Aloe" Light motioned for L to climb off him. L hesitated for a moment before obliging, the movement sending sharp thrills of pain racing through him. 

Light was no longer hard at this point but he felt desperately aroused all the same. He knew he'd end up jerking off as soon as he got home, something he rarely felt the need to do with other subs. _'It's another sign we are just meant for one another. No one has made him feel the way I do and no one has made me feel the way he does'_

Once L was more alert, Light insisted on buying the Aloe from behind the bar and taking L to a quieter spot in the lounge to put it on. L sighed in relief as the cooling gel soaked into the angry red skin of his ass. He knew he'd be in pain for a couple of days and that thought alone was enough to get a weak twitch of interest from his cock. L smiled wryly at himself. Clearly he was something of a masochist… 

Once the gel was applied, Light sat L down and ordered some drinks. Knowing it would be a few days before 'Shadow' was due to see L again, Light decided he'd give L a bit of homework. 

"I want you to arrive for our next meeting wearing a cage"

L's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a dark pink. He'd have to buy one… _'oh god, I can't send Watari out for_ **_that_ ** _, can I? Fuck. I'll have to order it online and hope it arrives by Wednesday'_

"Yes, Master, I will do that," L promised, already excited for their next meeting. He sucked at the straw in his mouth and Light's eyes darkened with arousal. Hadn't L said he had something of an oral fixation? He'd planned to break L in gently but he had a feeling L would be only too pleased to oblige… 

"I want you to arrive caged because our next session will focus on _my_ pleasure, Pet. I want you to get down on your knees and suck me in the lounge with everyone watching and admiring what a good _whore_ you are"

L's throat went dry. "Yes, Master"

They finished their drinks and Light sent L off with his (now customary) peck on the cheek. If Watari noticed the flush on L's cheeks or how he gingerly climbed into the backseat he kept his thoughts to himself. The evening had been a success if that dreamy smile on L's face was anything to go by... 

Light arrived at his apartment and, ignoring the boxes littering the lounge and a curious Ryuk, went straight to his bedroom to strip down and get to bed to deal with the arousal simmering through him. 

By the time he'd come (gasping L's name) he was beyond exhausted. Sleep found him easily, and his rest would be sweet as dreams of L kneeling at his feet proclaiming him _Kami_ burned through his mind… 


	4. Hooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light's secret game begins to spill over into their work lives and both are becoming increasingly aware of their attraction to one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smut free chapter for plot reasons! But don't worry, next chapter L and Light go back to Eden 😈

Light, who prided himself on his ability to keep his face perfectly neutral no matter what he was thinking, really found it difficult not to snicker at L the next day at HQ. 

L was sitting  _ normally _ for a change (it appeared crouching was beyond him) and whenever he moved a brief flash of discomfort flashed across his face. You had to be observant to notice it (so naturally the Task Force were oblivious) but both Light and Watari were aware of L's unusual behavior. While it mildly concerned Watari, Light was amused to no end. He couldn't  _ wait _ for Wednesday to arrive but he figured he'd still have fun while he waited. 

"Say, Ryuzaki, why are you sitting like that?" Light asked 'innocently', turning to L with a small smirk on his face. 

_ 'Like you don't know, you bastard' _ L thought grumpily as he added yet another sugar cube to his fourth coffee of the morning. 

"No particular reason" L replied mildly, not giving an inch. "Anyway, I believe I asked you to run background checks on Kira's latest victims, Light-Kun" L diverted the conversation, feeling uneasy at the knowing gleam in Light's eyes. 

Light's smile grew.  _ 'So obvious L, as soon as I call you out on something you try to assert your power and give me work to do. It's as  _ **_cute_ ** _ as it is futile' _

"Already done. The documents are on your desk" Light purred, enjoying the way L stiffened at his comeback. Clearly L was still affected by their play the previous night, because he wasn't as sharp as he usually was. Or maybe he did actually think clearer when he crouched? L certainly wasn't himself this morning and it was an interesting development for Light. Perhaps he could buy himself some time by keeping L distracted from the Kira case?  _ 'At least until he's ready to join me. Yes, I think I will have to work harder as Shadow to keep him on edge. I will ring him after work' _

"Thank you, Light-Kun" L mumbled, appearing rather unfocused and distracted as he reached for the file he really should have noticed sitting on his desk. 

_ 'Maybe he's in pain?' _ Light knew L had taken the Aloe with him. Was he using it? Or did he  _ like _ being in pain?  _ 'Heh, I'm going towards the latter. Clearly it is getting too much for him now, he's unfocused and that will not do' _

As the morning wore on even  _ Matsuda _ noticed the change in L. He cornered Light by the coffee machine, a concerned look in his soft brown eyes. 

"Is he okay, Light-Kun? He does not appear his usual… self"

Light smiled patiently, knowing Matsuda wanted to say 'his usual sarcastic self'. "I think he's just tired. Or maybe he's coming down with something. I'm his friend, i'll keep an eye on him, don't worry"

Matsuda, easily appeased, clasped Light's shoulder and wandered off back to his desk. Light resisted the urge to roll his eyes and slipped his phone from his pocket. Time to mess with L and, if Light was being honest, get him to alleviate his pain in the process. 

**_'Trystan, how are you feeling today? Are you using the Aloe? Don't lie to me, Pet, I expect honesty from you at ALL times. Looking forward to seeing you Wednesday. I will call you this evening. Shadow.'_ **

He poured himself a coffee and watched out of the corner of his eyes as L reached for his phone. L's reaction was  _ priceless.  _ A faint flush rose on his face and Light felt a deep heat burning in his belly at the sight of it.  _ 'Who knew the great L's composure could crack so easily?' _ Light thought with wry amusement as he watched L send a reply.  _ 'Why didn't I think of this earlier?' _

L swiftly left the room, without a reason for his absence, and sent a reply to 'Shadow'

_ 'Hello, Master. I am sorry. No, I have not been using the Aloe. I wanted to feel the pain but I admit it is getting too much for me. I will use it now. I look forward to hearing from you later, Master' _

He received a swift response:

**'Thank you for being honest. Use the Aloe gel and take some painkillers. While I appreciate you enjoy pain as with all things, there is a limit…'**

Surprised by Light's kindness and consideration, L went to his room and applied the gel. It soothed the burning flesh of his rear almost immediately and he chided himself for not doing it sooner. Clearly Light was more in tune with his pain threshold and limits than what he himself was. That realisation was equal parts disturbing and exhilarating. 

By the time he returned to HQ he felt much better but he did ask Watari for some painkillers. He used a headache as an excuse, trying desperately not to meet Light's eye as he swallowed down the pills. 

He failed, and the smouldering  _ knowing _ look in Light's eyes made his stomach twist with anxiety and excitement. 

Not for the first time since they'd started this game did L wonder how long it would last. Who would fold first? 

_ 'Well, it won't be me' _ L turned away from Light and forced himself to focus on work, but that was no easy feet when the one who was tormenting him didn't take his eyes off him… 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Light resisted the urge to sigh as Misa scampered around his new apartment, cooing at the opulent furnishings and stunning cityscape view. He still had unpacking to do, but he had greater priorities. He would be calling L soon and he was planning how to get L to accept him as Kira. It wouldn't be the work of a day, it would take  _ months _ , but Light was confident they could find a compromise. He knew neither of them wanted to back down, or worse,  _ lose _ , but he was confident they could find a way to make it work. 

L had said himself, he didn't dislike Kira because of what he was doing, it was his aspirations of Godhood which ranked him. Light would have to work on that and concede some of his power to L. In the long run, it would be worth it. If L believed in his mission as much as he did, and felt  _ part _ of it… well, Light suspected L would have no issue kneeling to him. 

"That's nice, Misa, I'm sorry but if you don't mind I'd like to take a bath and turn in early" Light smoothly cut through his lackey's chatter.  _ 'Thank  _ **_God_ ** _ I turned down that stupid offer of hers. If I had accepted her proposal to be her fake boyfriend I'd probably have Rem breathing down my neck by now' _

Light shot the Shinigami a cool look. It was obvious the creature didn't like him and she had threatened that if any harm came to Misa she would make  _ him _ suffer for it. A threat she had had to take back when Light informed Misa of it. Rem was utterly helpless and was simply a bystander to Misa's devotion to Light. She could do nothing and Light revelled in it. 

"Oh! Of course. Well, i'll be going then" Misa reached up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to Light's cheek. "No new names tonight?"

"No. Do not write until I tell you. It is imperative we give L no excuse to-"

"I'll write his name, I'll trade for the eyes again" Misa piped up at once. 

Rem hissed quietly at Misa's words. She didn't have long, only 20 years, for her to cut her lifespan again… 

"No. If L's name needs to be written down  _ I _ will be the one to discover it and write it. And that is an  _ if _ , Misa" Light said firmly, placing his hands on Misa's little shoulders. "I can't go into details yet but I believe an… alliance with L might yet be possible. I want you to swear to me you will not harm him"

Misa swallowed thickly, wondering why Light was so intent on keeping the odd Detective alive. Still, she had faith in her God and wouldn't dare make a move without his approval. 

By the time Misa and Rem had left, Light felt drained. He poured himself a drink and stared out at the darkening city. He felt  _ lon _ ely for the first time he could ever remember and he wondered if it was because of the conversation he'd just had. Imagining a world without L in it just felt so  _ wrong _ suddenly. 

Light shook his head to clear it and reached for his phone. He'd promised to ring L and perhaps it would lift his mood. The new game they were playing was invigorating and as he waited for L to answer he found himself smiling. 

"Hello, Master"

_ 'L' _ Light closed his eyes and relaxed, the smile lingering on his lips growing. "Evening, Pet, how are you?" He asked, effortlessly altering his voice to the deeper, lower tone 'Shadow' spoke with. 

"I'm… okay"

"You hesitated"

A soft sigh. "Yes. I have a headache, that is all. Work has been rather… Draining lately"

Light perked up at that. So L wanted to talk about work did he? "You said you worked in an office. Idiots annoying you, hmm?" He cooed, knowing L would find the barefaced lie amusing. He did, because L snorted softly, no doubt thinking about Matsuda jamming the printer. Again. 

"Something like that. I, ah, o-ordered the cage, Master" L's voice dropped to a sultry purr. "I hope you approve"

"I'm sure I will" Light  _ ached _ to see L in it. To have that control over him. "Are you going to bed soon, Pet?"

Another hesitation. "Ah. No…"

Light clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "You should. You need more rest"

"Yes.  _ Someone  _ said that to me recently as well" L's voice became more animated and Light knew he was enjoying the charade as much as he was. 

"Sounds like a sensible person. As your  _ Master _ I am  _ ordering _ you to have an early night"

"...  _ Fuck _ . I mean, yes, alright. I will try and sleep"

Ryuk rolled his eyes as Light continued to flirt, tease and (of all things)  _ chat _ with L. The phone call lasted another  _ hour _ and the Shinigami snickered to himself as he realised what he was witnessing: Light was  _ falling _ for L! This was rapidly becoming more than a game to either of them, he could sense it. 

And that meant things were about to get even  _ more _ interesting… 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

The next day, Light was pleased to note L did not look as tired as he usually did nor did he appear to be in any pain as he was crouching once again. 

"Whatever you said it worked" Matsuda smiled at Light as he gestured towards L, "He's back to normal again. Well, as close to normal as he's going to get, Heh"

Light forced himself to smile thinly. Matsuda really had no idea, did he? People like himself and L were not, and could not, be normal. They were so much  _ more _ than that! 

"Good morning, Ryuzaki" Light swept past Matsuda and gave L an approving look. "Rest well?"

The corners of L's lips quirked up in a smile. "Quite well, thank you, Light-Kun. No new deaths again, perhaps Kira is taking a rest too?"

Light's eyes sparkled at the insinuation. "Maybe they just have other priorities right now? Whatever the reason, we will catch them"

Watari glanced at the two young men and bit back a sigh. If the stakes weren't so high in whatever game it was they were playing he would probably be yelling in exasperation by now. 

_ 'I hope you know what you are doing, my son' _ Watari thought as he placed a fresh cup of tea on L's desk.

L caught his eye, read the unspoken concern in them, and lowered his head. He wasn't sure what he was doing but after just one session with Light he knew this much:

He was hooked… 


	5. Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light scene together again, but beneath the surface they are desperately trying to figure out where the lies end and the truth begins in their situation. Unfortunately, lies come easily to both of them which results in L being punished...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Guess who's snowed under with work? (Being a nurse in covid times is such FUN, boys and girls. NOT!) 
> 
> But I've finally, finally managed to finish off this chapter. Literally took me a week to write it in bits and edit it in between work. There's probably still a few typos and shit but whatever. When I get the chance will do another edit 🙃
> 
> Please be patient with me and enjoy the new chapter :D

The days crawled by and finally, finally, it was Wednesday. Both L and Light were on edge in work and the hours seemed to  _ drag _ by as the sky darkened and their anticipation grew. 

Kira continued to abstain from killing, something that both baffled and relieved L. He would find himself staring at Light and wondering what his next game plan was. Surely there had to be a game plan? Light was looking ahead and this hiatus meant something. It was up to L to figure out what that something was. 

Though, sadly, thinking was becoming increasingly difficult to do, especially with the way Light kept catching his eye. He'd gift him with a slow, devastating smile and then look away just as swiftly. Each time it happened, L felt his stomach flip and his blood summer in his veins. 

Oh yes, Light knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing. He was seducing him in front of the entire task force in such a subtle way not even his father picked up on it. Of course, Watari noticed the lingering glances but kept quiet, because whatever was going on between the pair his instinct guided him to hold his tongue and wait it out. 

"Ryuzaki?"

L, who had been gnawing on his thumb, slowly lifted his eyes to Light's face. "Yes, Light-Kun?"

"Have you seen this?" Light held out a newspaper and L took it with a scowl. Light  _ knew _ he didn't like reading the press. Most of it was bullshit embellished with a little fear-mongering for the masses. 

"Tch" L clicked his tongue at the headline. 

**'Kira's silence a warning of worse to come? Has L finally met their match?'**

"Why should I care about this?" L asked flatly, swivilling his chair back to his computer. "Honestly, Light-Kun, I didn't take you as someone who would give ' _ The Tokyo Journal'  _ much credit"

"I don't. I'm just curious about your perception of it.This quiet phase Kira is going through is rather baffling and the Media are scrabbling for answers-"

" _ Stories _ , Light, they are scrambling for stories" L muttered dismissively. "I do not believe I have met my match in Kira. In fact… " L swiveled back and faced Light with a small, arrogant smirk on his face, "I think Kira has met  _ his _ match in  _ me _ "

A flash of  _ something  _ crossed Light's face.  _ 'Oh do you? Just wait until later, L, I'm going to make you pay for that. I'll make you gag on my cock… but then you'll probably enjoy it, won't you? Hmm, maybe I  _ **_have_ ** _ met my match on you after all' _

"Tell me, Light-Kun, why do  _ you _ think Kira has gone so quiet all of a sudden?" L's eyes glimmered and Light felt himself drawn to the intelligence so very visible in those charcoal orbs. He knew in that moment he'd made the right decision to lay off killing for a while-it had certainly piqued L's interest! He couldn't live in a world without L. Without those clever eyes seeing right through him in such a thrilling way. L was the only one who ever could look Kira in the face and challenge him. 

"I think Kira may be distracted by something else" Light kept his voice low, his eyes fixed on L, "Or maybe they are biding their time? We know how the Death Notes work. Perhaps Kira has lost it?"

L snorted. "Does that fit Kira's profile to you?"

Light shrugged one shoulder. "Not really. You asked what I think. I'm just listing off theories I've had"

L raised an eyebrow. "I see…"

"Truthfully, I think Kira's lack of action is an action in itself" Light said with  _ that _ devastating little smirk. L could almost taste the arrogance and he repressed a shiver. He'd like to think Light had no idea of what he did to him but that was propostrous. Of course Light did. Light  _ thrived _ on getting under other peoples skin. 

Now  _ that _ was better. L nodded in agreement and watched as Light headed over to his father. He discreetly glanced at the clock (again) and bit back a sigh. 

Still another six hours to go until he would be back in Eden… 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

As anticipated, the main bar area in Eden was quiet. The Wednesday crowd were tamer to the Saturday crowd and that was something both L and Light were well aware of. It was probably why Light had suggested they explore voyeurism on a Wednesday, he knew (and respected) L's hesitation and lack of experience. L couldn't help but feel grateful for that. True to his word, Light was breaking him in gently. 

The cool metal of the cockcage made him shiver as he headed towards the bar. It felt uncomfortable but in a good way, each brush against his skin sent shock waves richoting through his nerve centers. He knew he probably wasn't the only Sub of Light's to wear one but he couldn't help believing he was a  _ favourite _ . He'd done a little digging and found out Light had approached  _ no _ subs in his time at Eden. They had always approached him and paid him handsomely for his attention. There had never been genuine attraction from Light's side. Cleo had even hinted there was a rumor Light had turned down  _ sixteen _ subs he was  _ that _ picky and that he should be honored at Shadow's attention to him. 

_ 'But then again, he is  _ **_Kira_ ** _. So perhaps I'm not so fortunate afterall. Perhaps this is simply a rouse to get me to trust him so he can learn my name somehow. He knows who I am and I know who he is. I'd be ignorant to believe this isn't just an amusing game we are playing here. There's lives on the line. I cannot lose track of that' _

L's musings were stopped short as he saw Light look directly at him with an elegant turn of his hooded head. He swallowed hard and swiftly walked towards Light ('Shadow. I must remember iheis Shadow') he tried to remind himself, even though he knew it was pointless) and dipped his head respectfully. L knew he was in for a long, hard night when Light greeted him with a soft peck to his cheek and he felt his trapped cock twitch feebly against the cage. Tonight was not about his pleasure and he wondered when Light would permit him to take off the cage. He wouldn't make him wear it all night would he? What about in work the next day? L felt a surge of lust sizzle through him at the thought. Light would  _ definitely  _ enjoy watching him squirm… 

"Darling"

L blinked at the pet name and smiled hesitantly, bemused at how  _ warm _ it made him feel. Light had ordered his strawberry Daiquiri and patted the empty bar stool next to him. L hopped up and murmured his thanks before taking a sip. 

"You look beautiful" Light's burning eyes raked over his skin and L sat back a little, enjoying the feel of that warm, appraising stare. He'd worn a new black,  _ fitted _ shirt and dark grey pants just to see what Light's reaction would be to him wearing fitted clothes. Clearly he approved. 

"Thank you, Master" L wanted to return the compliment but bit his tongue. He wasn't supposed to know what lay below the mask and hood. 

"Are you nervous about tonight? Give me a colour, Pet"

"Green, Master" L shifted in his seat, the cool steel making him twitch. "I'm very excited"

Light raised an eyebrow, "Not  _ too _ excited I hope. You aren't permitted to come until Saturday. I expect you to wear that cage until then. Naturally you can take it off when you need the bathroom and to clean yourself but afterwards it goes straight back on. Is that clear, Trystan?"

L gulped.  _ 'Fuck! How am I supposed to concentrate on working with  _ **_this_ ** _ on me? And I can't come until Saturday… maybe this is Kira's plot. Make me disoriented and distracted with lust!' _

"I understand, Master, I will keep it on, I promise"

"I have complete faith in you, however I  _ will _ be asking you for photo evidence of it whenever I feel like so be prepared for that" Light's voice was all but a purr as he watched a soft pink blush spread across L's face at his words. That should make the next few days in work interesting! 

"R-right" L cleared his throat and took another sip of his drink. He found himself toying with the straw as his thoughts wondered and flicked his eyes up to Light's face. Light looked amused. 

"You know, you strike me as someone with a rather big oral fixation"

L's breath caught. Light had said the exact same thing earlier in the day when he'd been attempting to suck the last of his raspberry slushie from its cup. It had been hard work and required a  _ lot _ of sucking but he'd done it, damn it. Light's words had made him flush but thankfully Light had strolled past without another comment. The fact that Light was deliberately saying the same thing was both fascinating and concerning for L. Light truly was relishing this facade, wasn't he? 

"I suppose I do," L admitted with a small shrug. "I think that is something that Master will come to… appreciate"

Light's smile curled sinfully. He'd been half hard all day and daydreaming about that mouth on his cock. He had  _ no _ doubts he'd appreciate L's efforts. 

"I think you're right about that" Light finished the last of his drink and flicked his eyes to the lounge. "Ready?"

"Yes" L pushed his drink away, his mouth already filling with saliva at the thought of having Light's cock in his mouth. It was a craving he'd had for  _ months _ and he really did enjoy giving head. Probably a bit  _ too _ much, really, but L prided himself in being the best at activities he enjoyed and in this particular area he'd frequently honed his skills during his time at Eden. He was about to rock Light's world to its very foundations. 

He followed Light into the lounge, his stomach jittery with nerves and excitement. Perhaps Light had mentioned he was sessioning with his newest sub as the lounge was substantially busier than the bar area had been. L got his answer when Cleo squealed and gave him a little thumbs up as he passed. L's face paled at the sheer mass of people milling around. 

"Colour?" Light murmured lowly, catching L scanning the room and counting how many were going to be in the audience. 

_ 'Fifty. Fifty at least. Fuck.' _ L suddenly felt nervousness claw at him. He'd only ever sucked guys off in the backroom where maybe one or two people had watched. This was a whole new ballgame… 

"I… there are a lot of people here" L whispered. 

" _ Colour _ " Light repeated, his tone brockering no nonsense. 

"G-green" L knew it was more of an amber really but he was damned if he was passing up his chance of getting that dick down his throat. Once he got down to business hopefully he'd be too preoccupied to think about the others watching… 

Light  _ knew _ L was lying and was displeased. Not because L was lying (that was a given, that was all he and L really did to each other) but because his submissive was not being honest with him. "You will tell me the truth right this instant or I will consider our contract null and void" and Light meant every word he was saying. In that moment his plots paled in comparison to his submissive disobeying him. He felt anger flood through him at L's lies. This was different. If the trust between them was shattered now then this was all pointless. 

"It's amber. I'm so sorry, Master" L sank to his knees and lowered his head. He found he didn't care about the others now that Light had threatened to end things. He knew Light wasn't joking and that clearly his lie had insulted his dominant. It insulted the illusion of trust between them. 

_ 'But maybe in this it isn't an illusion. He  _ **_is_ ** _ being honest with me. In this situation, at least, he is being honest with me. I need to do the same' _

"Sir,  _ please _ " L begged, "I'll be good-"

"I want you to be  _ honest _ " Light's voice was a hiss and L realised his mistake. His disobedience reflected badly on Shadow's reputation. "This is your first and  _ only _ warning, Trystan, you disobey me and lie again and we are done. It is my responsibility to care for you and I cannot do that when you hide your feelings from me" Light gazed around the room. "Thirty of you. Leave"

A muted series of gasps rang out at Light's demand but the security backed him up and began ushering punters out of the room. The Submissive's, used to following orders, filed out meekly but the Dominants regarded Light with cold eyes. Light glared right back until the room was littered with just a few spectators. 

L remained where he knelt, staring up at Light wordlessly. For the first time since he was a little boy he felt  _ guilty _ for lying. 

"Shadow… Master" he pleaded, "I'm  _ sorry _ , okay? Please sit down and let me suck you. I do want to do this. I was just… I shouldn't have lied to you. I was freaked out but… I really want to do this"

"Oh, you'd best make this worth it, Pet. And there  _ will _ be punishment later, I assure you" Light growled as he stalked over to the sleek leather chair. His eyes were furious with both arousal and anger at the sight of L kneeling before him. 

L hesitated, not sure of what to do. 

"Crawl"

L immediately got onto his hands and knees and crawled towards his Master, stopping at his feet. 

"Now, Pet, are you going to be a good boy for me?" Light's tone was soft but demanding and it made L want to melt. He fully gave himself over to his urges to submit and eagerly nodded his head. 

"Yes" L could feel himself start to throb against the unforgiving metal of the cage. Now that his fear had began to dissipate arousal was swiftly flooding through him again. He could cope with 20 people watching. He wanted them to see what a good boy he was and how well he could please his master. 

He flicked his eyes up to Light for permission and, when he received a nod, shuffled forward as Light parted his legs. L reached for the zipper and, with a little help from Light lifting his hips, tugged down those sinfully tight trousers. He made fast work of Light's boxers and stared in astonishment at the fucking  _ perfect _ cock that was exposed. 

Of course, he'd seen it before. He and Light had been chained together so naturally they'd used the urinals or had a shower together. Seeing one another's naked bodies had been normal and neither of them had batted an eyelid. 

But seeing Light's  _ hard _ cock was something completely different, as was knowing  _ he _ was the cause of Light's arousal. L put him at a solid eight and a half inches with a thick girth. The guy was  _ hung _ and L couldn't wait to get it in his mouth. 

L gripped it gently at the base and squeezed. Light didn't visibly react but L could sense his excitement as the cock throbbed in his hand. He dipped his head and took just the sensitive tip into his mouth, starting slow to tease Light into demanding what he wanted. He swirled his tongue around the slit and savoured the salty tang of precome that flooded his tastebuds. 

"Ah…" Light let out a little sigh and tipped his head back. Feeling L's lips wrapped around him was every bit as blissful as he'd imagined it would be and the little tease had only just started. He decided he'd let L play around a little first and then he'd grab that shaggy mop of hair and make L really work. 

L appeared to be enjoying himself as he pressed little kisses to the smooth skin of Light's cock. He could feel it throbbing beneath his lips and couldn't resist taking a couple of inches inside his mouth. The people watching faded to nothing as he busied himself with sucking gently. 

"That's it, good boy" Light carded his fingers through L's hair and gently cupped his skull, "But I think you can do more than that"

L smiled (as much as he could, anyway) and willed his mouth and throat to relax before taking every inch Light had to offer right down. He shuddered as his senses became overwhelmed with Light's clean, masculine scent and the sheer girth of that fat cock filling him up. 

Light grit his teeth as sheer pleasure assaulted his senses. L really hadn't been over exaggerating his skills. He tightened his grip on L's hair and thrust into that wet heat, both disappointed and thrilled when L didn't so much as gag. L bobbed his head and made a happy moan around Light's cock, evidently enjoying himself. Light kept the thrusts of his hips slow and enjoyed the vibrations of those filthy moans washing over him. 

L flicked his eyes up to Light and Light swore he saw a challenge in those smoky depths.  _ 'Oh, he wants it hard, does he?' _

"You're such a good cocksucker, Baby, you can take a cock so good but I think you want it harder, don't you? Use your words, Pet, tell me what you need"

L pulled off with an obscene pop and stared up at Light through lust blown eyes. He was as hard as the cage would allow and it  _ hurt _ so good. He desperately wanted to come but knowing Light had forbidden it made everything so much more intense. He knew he would be on edge for  _ days _ after this and the prospect of such sweet torture had him letting out a soft moan. "Yes. Please, I need it. Do what you want with me" he rasped. 

Light closed his eyes at that hoarse declaration. To have the great  _ L _ kneeling at his feet,  _ Kira's _ feet, saying that… 

He was surprised he didn't just lose control and shoot all over L's face there and then! Light noticed a few punters lean forward in anticipation and smirked. He'd give them a show! 

Light gripped L's hair hard and forced that sinful mouth back to where it belonged. L sucked him down like a pro and groaned throatily as Light began to snap up his hips and fuck his face. 

Light showed no mercy, even as L's eyes began to tear up with the force of his thrusts. His blood was roaring through his veins as he used L's mouth and with each slam into L's mouth he shuddered hard. 

_ 'Oh fuck. Oh fuck!' _ Light squeezed his eyes shut as exquisite pleasure rapidly took over his senses. He knew he was going to have one hell of a climax, probably the best of his life so far. L's jaw and throat were bound to be sore and aching by now but L kept going strongly. 

"The boy's got skills!" Someone murmured approvingly and Light had to agree. 

Light exhaled shakily as he felt L's tongue curl around the base of his dick. Usually he prided himself in his stamina but there was no way he would last as long as he usually did. 

Ignoring the others watching, Light tipped his head back to rest on the back of the chair and clutched at L's head with both hands. His balls were aching with the need to come by now. L hummed around his cock in approval of his rough actions. 

L could taste how close Light was to coming with every desperate swallow of precome between thrusts. He was breathing raggedly through his nose to draw in oxygen yet he felt exhilarated. No one had fucked his mouth like this before. Light was taking everything he was offering and still demanding more from him. 

It was fucking perfect. 

"Shit" Light cursed, panting for breath as L literally sucked the soul right out through his cock. He tugged on L's hair in warning as the pleasure tipped over into boiling point. He bit his lip hard to stop himself screaming L's name (his  _ real _ name) and let go with a sharp gasp. 

L moaned in ecstasy as the first jet of come hit the back of his throat. Light's fingers were shaking as he clutched at his head. Light's pleasure was all L wanted and with each sigh and twitch of Light's cock L felt his own fruitless pleasure rise. 

It seemed endless for Light and by the time he'd finished spilling himself he sagged bonelessly into the soft leather, lazily petting L's mussed up hair. He'd never felt so satisfied in his life. Even writing in the Death Note paled in comparison to  _ that _ . 

Once Light had begun to soften L pulled away, tucked Light back into his boxers, zipped up his pants and rocked back on his heels to gauge Light's reaction. 

Lazily, Light opened his eyes and stared down at L. " _ Wow _ " he groaned weakly, endorphins flooding his system and his head still up in the stratosphere. 

Despite the ache in his jaw, L found himself smiling. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Half an hour, however, L was  _ not _ smiling. 

" _ What _ ?" He whined, staring at Light with two tragic eyes. 

"You heard me, Pet" Light smiled coldly. "Did you think I would forget your punishment even after that spectacular display of oral skill?"

L couldn't stop his shoulders sagging a little.  _ 'I was kinda hoping you would, yes, but of course you wouldn't forget something like that, would you, Light Master?' _

"You told me you have a sweet tooth, Trystan" Light sipped his whiskey with a satisfied smile, "And so as punishment for lying to your master you will go without refined sugar until our next meeting. I'm not  _ that _ cruel, you may eat fruit and drink fruit juice"

L perked up at that. Light knew damn well without any source of sugar he wouldn't be able to cope. The concession was surprisingly lenient… 

Suspiciously lenient. 

"But no candy. No sweets. No chocolate" Light stipulated with a knowing gleam in his eyes, "Of course, you also have to wear the cage for a further two days-"

"Wh-" L snapped his mouth shut. He'd already planned on fucking himself into oblivion with his dildo the  _ second _ he had been permitted to take the cage off. Now he had an extra two very frustrating days to deal with! 

"Are you questioning me, Darling?" Light purred softly. 

"No" L cleared his throat and glumily took a sip of his bland,  _ unsweetened _ lime and tonic, "I will do what you say, Master"

Light raised his glass and saluted L. 

_ 'Yes, I believe one day you will actually mean that, my dear L…one day we will work together as Kira. I just need a bit of time to bring you around to my way of thinking' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: L is in a cage and can't eat sweets... Uh oh...


	6. sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L struggles with his punishment and something Misa says makes Light lose his cool...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for your patience. I'm having to get back into writing more often and I have this new tablet where you write on the screen which is pretty awesome and makes writing quicker and easier So YAY!
> 
> Enjoy the new  
> chapter!

9:06 am.

L let out a small sigh and hunched his shoulders. How was he going to manage three days of this utter torture? He'd already had a big glass of orange juice, half a watermelon and an apple but it just wasn't enough. 

Perhaps fate was conspiring against him because Watari had decided to bake gingerbread and it smelt so good L wanted to cry. 

"You don't want any, Ryuzaki?" The old man asked with a note of disbelief in his tone. 

"Can't" L muttered under his breath, his resolve wavering as he inhaled that sugary, cinnamon scent. Light hadn't arrived at HQ yet, though, so maybe he could sneak a couple… 

'No. I can't do that. He'll know, and it will just make the cravings worse later in the day' L reasoned with himself as he mustered up the courage to shake his head. 

Watari's eyes narrowed in suspicion. It simply wasn't like L to refuse any kind of cookie (or anything sweet in general) and he knew something funny was going on. "Why can't you?" He asked quietly, conscious of Aizawa lingering by the coffee machine. 

L flicked his eyes up to his Handler and decided in this instance honesty really was the best policy. It would be embarrassing and awkward but if he told Watari now at least he'd be spared the old man offering him sugar the next three days… 

"Punishment" L dropped his voice a note lower, "I'm not allowed to eat refined sugar for three days. Please, Watari, don't make this harder than it already is"

Watari's bushy white eyebrows shot up as he listened to L's explanation. So Light had banned L from eating sugar during their… meetings outside of work. He wasn't surprised Light had picked it, for it was a fitting 'punishment' for whatever misdemeanour L had committed. He'd utilised it himself on occasion during L's rare unruly moments in his youth. Still, that had been in the context of child-rearing and trying to instil character development. This was something else entirely...

"I see" Watari mustered up as much dignity as he could and cleared his throat, "So I presume you will be eating a lot of fruit for these three days?"

Conscious of the blush threatening to creep up his neck and set his face on fire, L ducked his head and gave a small nod.

"Very well. I suppose I will have to visit the market and purchase some more this morning then"

L risked a glance up at Watari's face and marvelled at how unflappable the man was. "Thank you, Watari" he muttered, eyes straying to the door as Light all but sauntered into HQ. "I'd appreciate it if you could do that as soon as possible…"

Watari cleared his throat again and gave L a short nod. He went to retrieve his coat and strode past Light with a blank expression, borne by years of practice at concealing his emotions.

"Is he okay?" Souicuiro asked innocently, wondering why Watari had picked up his coat as if to leave HQ so early in the morning.

"He's fine, he just remembered something pressing that needs to be sorted out" L replied in a low monotone, already wishing Light would stop looking at him like that. 

"You look tired, Ryuzaki" Light cooed, those Amber eyes of his sparkling with amusement.

L gave him a sour look and took a long, exaggerated sip of orange juice. "I can't imagine why that might be, Light-Kun" he said dryly. Two could play at that game, deprived of sugar and feeling sorry for himself (and a bit petulant, if he was being honest) L couldn't resist the snark.

"I have no idea. It seems your grumpier than usual as well" Light chirped, reaching into his bag and pulling out a bag of freshly baked blueberry muffins. "Want one?"

L's eyes narrowed into slits. ' _Oh fuck you, Light'_

"No thank you" L sniffed, turning his head away with a slight grimace. Light Yagami was a sadist.

Light grinned at L's cute display of pique and nodded in satisfaction. It seemed L was obeying him to the letter.

His good mood was interrupted when Misa and Rem walked through the doors. Light grit his teeth. He'd forgotten he said she could spend some time at HQ today. 

"Hi!" Misa chirped, immediately copying up to Light. She followed his gaze to where it rested on L and frowned. Light was so obsessed with L! Suddenly, as if a light bulb had gone off, she realised why.

Misa gulped hard and did her best to keep the smile on her face. Light liked Ryuzaki that way. Now that she'd thought about it, it really wasn't that surprising. The two were fixated on one another.

"Morning, Misa" Light murmered, finally drawing his eyes from L, "How'd the shoot go yesterday?"

Misa prattled on about the shoot, more for appearances sake than actual enthusiasm, until she could draw Light to one side for some privacy.

"You like him. That's why the plan has changed" she accused softly.

Light's eyes narrowed into a glare. Was Misa really so stupid to say such a thing in the middle of HQ? Clearly she was. He gave a slight shake of his head and walked away from her. He would not discuss his plans here and she should know that.

L noticed the tension between the pair and sat up a little straighter. ' _Trouble in paradise with Kiras one and two?' he nibbled on his thumb nail as Misa slunk away, her smile too fixed to be genuine.'What is going on with those two? I definitely heard the words plan and change. Has Light changed his plans as Kira? And if so, why? I have the impression it is to do with me…'_

*************************

By 14.07 L had gnawed his thumb nail almost down to the quick as he faught off hanger pangs and intense sugar cravings. The fruit Simply wasn't cutting it. He felt sick, nauseous and a little dizzy. He winced in pain as the tart tang of blood filled his mouth. He was craving a jelly donut with such intensity that if the Devil was to show up, he was certain he'd be tempted to trade his Immortal soul for a sweet, sweet donut…

Light almost felt guilty as L buried his face in his hands with a quiet groan of anguish. Discreetly, Light slipped his phone from his pocket and thumbed out a message to L.He tried to tell himself that he wasn't being weak by allowing a few concessions but it wasn't a strong arguement. That small groan had got to him.He wanted to punish L but not to the extent where L would end up resenting him. one small treat a day surely wouldn't hurt, would it? L looked ill and as his dominant Light couldn't stand to see It.

Tiredly, L reached for his phone the instant it pinged, already knowing who it would be.

_'How are you feeling, Pet?'_

L squeezed his eyes shut, unsure If he could endure this game when he was feeling so wretched and keep up the facade. He turned to give Light a thunderous look and marched out of HQ. 

Light blinked, shocked at the explicit reference to L knowing who he really was. It was so easy to get caught up in the game sometimes. Instantly chastened, anda little anxious, light sent another text:

_'Eat some sugar, Baby, I don't want you to be upset'_

Light was surprised when he recieved a text from L. It was blunt, to the point, and made his stomach twist up.

_'Come to the roof, we need to talk...bring chocolate'_


	7. Murky waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light talk but get nowhere and both are left stunned after an unexpected kiss occurs between them. L and Watari talk and L decides it is finally time to get everything out in the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the part of the story where it becomes a bit more than kink. Dont worry, Shadow and Trystan will still play together, but so will L and Light when they finally learn how to compromise!!

When he arrived at the roof, Light found L sat on the ledge, long legs dangling over the edge. He took in the sight for a moment before he strode across the concrete and stood behind L. He was struck by a dizzying thought all it would take was one little push to get rid of L…

His chest _ ached _ at the thought and a pang of sorrow so intense cut through him that it stole his breath for a moment. Light forced himself to relax and eased himself down to sit next to L. Without a word, he pulled a large bar of Cadbury's dairy milk ( L's favourite, so the Detective had once said) from his coat pocket and handed it to L.

L seemed to look through him as their gazes met. "Are you sure I'm allowed this?" he asked in a clipped voice.

Light could do nothing but blink at L. was he supposed to admit to being shadow or was this just another twist to their game? Light prided himself on being able to read just about any one and uncover their intentions with relative ease. Not so with L. He was the only one he could not read clearly. L was an enigma who both fascinated and infuriated him on a level basis. How could he possibly get rid of someone like that.

"Why would you ask me that?" Light finally responded, answering a question with a question as he was so prone to do when L was involved.

L let out a small, amused 'hmm' and returned his gaze to the horizon before them. "If you were Kira it would be so very easy for you to kill me now, Light" he murmured thoughtfully, striking Light with his perceptive musings and making him flush faintly with guilt (or what Light hoped L would interpret as anger)

"Will you give that a rest, Ryuzaki, I came out here to see if you were alright, not to get grilled about being Kira  _ again _ " Light snarked, deciding the safest route (as always) was denial and deflection.

L said nothing and left the bar of chocolate where it was. "I'm not alright" L finally admitted in a soft, low voice, "And you know that"

"The Kira Case" Light sighed.

"Partly. I've never lost a case but I am starting to suspect this case will end that streak. I will either end up dead or..."

" Or?" Light pressed, curious to hear what L had to say.

L shook his head. What was the point? Whatever he said would be used against him. Light May have feelings for him and they may be enough to keep him and Watari safe (for the time being at least) but he knew in his heart Light would never back down. He would always deny he was kira unless L himself yielded to him.

_ 'Could I do that? Could my pride take such a blow?' _ L pondered, nibbling on his thumbnail in thought. Intrigued by what might be going on in that genius mind, Light watched L intently.

"I care for you, Ryuzaki" Light said softly, his words reverberating through L's mind like ripples on a pond's surface and sending his thoughts scattering.

L turned his head and looked directly into those intense amber eyes. Oh, how he'd  _ like _ to believe that…

_ 'What am I doing?'  _ Light thought as he slowly leaned forward and closed the gap between them. He was treated to the sight of L's grey eyes widening in surprise before his lips premed gently but firmly against his. 

L froze in place, his heart hammering wildly in his chest as he tried to process what was happening. He'd sucked Light's dick and scened with him but none of that felt as intimate as this one chaste kiss. He was tempted to lean in and deepen the kiss but he knew if he did that he would crumble. Already he felt a wave of anguish building up inside of him and he hastily pushed Light away.

"Stop! What are you doing?" L hissed.

"I…" Light found the words stuck in his throat. He couldn't answer L because he himself didn't know what he was doing. It was one thing to play as Shadow and Trystan and quite another to kiss L as Light Yagami…

L hastily climbed to his feet, his control threatening to shatter with each passing second. 

"L! Wait-"

L didn't. He felt as fast as he could without running. He needed to speak to Watari urgently. This plan of his was falling apart at the seams because it was no longer just a game. He had feelings for Light and the lines were getting blurred. He'd bought them more time and indulged his kinks but at what cost?

Light stared down at the chocolate bar and swallowed thickly, tears surprising him by burning in his eyes. Stubbornly, he blinked them back. He didn't have the luxury of having time to cry. 

He needed to  _ think _ .

He wasn't ready to give up on L. A compromise could be made between them, he was certain of it.

Maybe, just maybe, L wasn't the only one who needed to learn how to kneel...

**********************

"I didn't expect to fall so hard for him, Watari!" L, in an uncharacteristic display of anger and loss of composure, rounded on his caretaker with a furious gleam in his eyes. "I didn't expect him to  _ kiss _ me! Trystan, yes, but not  _ me _ !"

"Well I for one expected this development" Watari stated flatly, angering L even further. He gave L a cool look as L opened his mouth to give a retort. Sensing he was getting close to truly angering the older man (Something L had only had the misfortune of doing a handful of times) L shut his mouth, stopped pacing the room and sat down.

"Thank you. As I was saying, I expected something like this to happen. Putting aside the Kira case and your professional interest in Light as your chief suspect, Light Yagami is the only person you have ever truly felt compatible with and I do  _ not _ just mean sexually. You've been attracted to him since the start of this case, L, and you've been playing with fire with this game of yours. Now you've been burnt you are wondering what you can do to salvage the case and your relationship with Light"

L sighed deeply and curled his arms around his knees, fixing Watari with a weary look. "So tell me what you think I should do?"

Watari took a sip of tea as he thought of the best way to phrase his answer. L had a notoriously prickly character but he would not insult either of them by lying just to save his feelings. Goodness knows they did enough lying in their line of work.

"I believe you already know the answer, L, you've just been waiting for me to suggest it to validate it"

L's lips thinned into a line of displeasure. "Tell me anyway"

"Ideally you would like to disengage from the Kira case without losing face with the public. You'd like to reach a compromise with Mr Yagami and continue to work with him as well as  _ ahem _ explore a more personal relationship" Watari stated matter of factly, "While I do not condone what Mr Yagami is currently doing, which is killing indiscriminately on the laughable pretext he is a  _ god _ , I  _ do _ believe the power of the Death Note could be used in a positive way. Of course, there would need to be certain measures in place" Watari stared into his tea thoughtfully, "You could be the conscious of Kira…"

L swallowed hard. How was it that Watari just seemed to know  _ everything _ ? "Do you think less of me for wanting those things?" He asked softly, feeling very much like a child once again under that knowing blue gaze.

L reached for a biscuit and stuffed it in his mouth. Watari smiled but said nothing.

Some rules were meant to be broken and for all of L's well meaning intent he really didn't see the lad surviving three days without sugar.

"I need to speak to Light" L mumbled after he'd finished another four cookies. "But I don't know what to say to him. Do I tell him outright that I know he is Shadow  _ and _ Kira or do we continue to play this game? Somethings got to give, hasn't it?"

"Think very carefully about what you wish to say to him, only you can decide that. Just remember there are lives on the line" Watari cautioned quietly, "I will stand by you no matter what, you should know that"

L found a small smile and nodded his thanks. Despite the turmoil he was feeling after that kiss and his own desire to reach a  _ compromise _ with the criminal he'd once promised to execute, the one thing he had never (and could never) doubt was Watari's loyalty to him.

L crossed the room and, after a second of hesitation, opened it.

It was time to talk to Light and lay his cards on the table and he knew just the place to do it. He took his phone from his pocket and sent 'Shadow' a text from 'Trystan's' number:

_ 'Please come to Eden this afternoon if possible. We need to talk…' _


	8. Half truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L issues Light with an ultimatum...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one week? You can tell I'm on annual leave lol.
> 
> Next chapter: L and Light scene at Eden, and this time it is far more personal!

Light had never been one to suffer from nervousness but his stomach was definitely churning as he sauntered into the opulent lounge at Eden. 'Trystan' had all but demanded to meet him and Light sensed the lines between fantasy and reality were about to become blurred.

He saw L sitting in what they considered to be 'their' booth eating a decadent chocolate cheesecake as he waited for him. Light hesitated just a moment, aware that Cleo was hovering near L and making flirtatious chit chat with him. She needed to go if they were able to talk freely.

Cleo looked up and flushed, perhaps sensing Light's disapproval, and hastily returned back to the bar to serve the few customers waiting. Dark blue eyes stared at Light for a moment before L ate another mouthful of chocolate cheesecake.

Light felt his nerves sizzle. Was L deliberately disobeying him in the hopes of being punished? Or was this L showing him that Trystan and L were one and the same and that after their earlier conversation the lines really were blurring together.

"Afternoon, Master. Thank you for coming. Please sit down" 

Light strode towards the table and sat down, automatically reaching for the whiskey on the rocks waiting for him. He took a long, slow sip, savouring the flavour on his tongue. "So, what would you like to discuss, Trystan?"

L's eyebrows quirked in amusement. "You can drop that, you know full well  _ that _ is not my name,  _ Light-Kun" _

Light smiled. He had to admit he was impressed. "Very well,  _ L _ " he dropped his voice, conscious of the possibility of security cameras picking up their conversation. He needn't have been concerned though. L explained that he chose this booth for a reason- after careful consideration of the club's plans and security he'd discovered it served as a blind spot. After a bit of snooping and information gathering from Cleo, he'd also learnt this table was where trades for illicit substances usually went (discreetly, of course) down. The management were aware and provided nothing was ever made public, they were willing to turn a blind eye provided their palms were greased.

"I wanted to talk to you somewhere I think we both feel safe to be… sort of honest with each other" L began as he swirled the chocolate sauce on his plate, "That kiss… disorientated me. It felt  _ real _ . Was it? Or was it just another aspect of this game you and I are playing?"

"It was real" Light was swift to clarify, "I...admit when this first started I enjoyed the duplicity. I enjoyed dominating Trystan knowing he was you. But...I believe we both want more than that now. That is why I kissed you"

L stared at the mask on Light's face, wishing he could see his eyes clearly. Light was a skilled liar, but L could trace deception in those Amber eyes if he looked hard enough. "And about our contract?" 

"I don't want it to end. You are a perfect Submissive, L, and everything I said to you when we scened was true. I was speaking to  _ you _ then. I don't want it to end. In fact, I want it to continue more than ever now. We both entered this lifestyle to let off some steam acquired through our daily lives. I don't see why it should come to an end now we've both admitted what we knew all along: We have an attraction"

L nodded, idly swirling ever more intricate patterns of chocolate sauce. "There is just one small problem with that. I should confess my primary motivation in getting involved with you was to buy myself and Watari some more time until I could convict you. But now I believe you no longer wish to kill me...and should that be true, I no longer wish to convict you"

Light pursed his lips, lies automatically springing to his tongue and burning to be spoken. He swallowed them back. It took a lot of courage for L to initiate this meeting and he owed him the courtesy of attempting honesty, even if he would not admit to being Kira  _ here _ he would not deny it either. 

"I do not wish you dead, L, I want a relationship with you. I want to be your Dominant  _ and _ your lover" Light said softly, wishing for once in his life L would just believe him. But then again, he couldn't really blame the Detective for  _ not  _ believing him, could he?

L tilted his head. " _ Kira _ wants L dead. What's changed that Light Yagami no longer wants the same?"

Light's eyes narrowed in displeasure. He would not discuss that here. He took another sip of his drink, and shook his head minutely. "Not here,  _ Trystan _ "

"Ah, I see. So we are measuring honesty in half truths, are we?" L mocked, feeling foolish for believing Light just  _ might _ be honest if their relationship was on the line.  _ 'Well more fool me' _

L pushed the plate away and retrieved his contract from his pocket. Light immediately noticed the sprawled handwriting adorning the formally pristine document.  _ 'Here goes nothing. If he won't be honest with me after this I will finalise my plans with Watari this evening to return to England' _

"I've added a few amendments. I will give you an hour to make your decision regarding this contract and… other things. Come find me at HQ" for show, L stood up and pressed a lingering kiss to Light's cheek. "See you later then, Master…"

Light nodded and pressed a kiss to L's cheek, itching to read what L had written.

Forcing himself to maintain composure, L picked up his plate and returned it to the bar, leaving Light to read intently.

"Everything alright, Trystan?" Cleo murmured, sensing something was amiss and glancing at Shadow who seemed quite absorbed in some documents.

"Quite. I just had a few amendments to add to the contract between Shadow and I. Nothing major" L breezed, wishing he was back in the safety of HQ.

"Oh! So you'll both be here tomorrow as usual then?" Cleo's smile brightened in relief. For a moment there she could have sworn the relationship between her two favourite patrons had soured...

L's smile tightened.  _ 'Hopefully'  _ he thought, even as he forced himself to laugh Trystan's airy laugh, "Of  _ course _ we will be.See you later, Cleo-Chan"

*****************

Light had read all L had written and found himself having to order another drink to re-read it and process it all. With a fresh drink in hand, Light read L's words once more:

_ Additional terms to contract between Shadow (Light Yagami) and Trystan (Ryuzaki/L) _

_ 1 For this contract to continue I (L) require complete honesty between us. You are to confess to being who I know you to be (Kira) and be prepared to meet privately with myself and W to discuss a compromise I have in mind. If you accept then the Contract between us remains valid. We will continue to explore our mutual kinks in Eden as well as embarking on a relationship outside of this establishment. If you refuse my proposal I will be breaking the contract on the grounds of prior deception (I am aware we are  _ **_both_ ** _ at fault here) and will quit the case to return home. You will not hear from me again and I will not seek to prosecute you. _

_ 2 Should you agree with the aforementioned terms you are to understand within a working business partnership I am not, nor will I ever be, your subordinate. I am your equal and If L and kira are to reach a satisfactory compromise then  _ **_you must_ ** _ realise I will only ever be submissive to you in personal aspects and  _ **_never_ ** _ in my Career as L, despite what I predict you want to believe. _

_ 3 I require that you persuade Misa Amane to relinquish her Death Note and forfeit her role as the second Kira. Though I do not wish to own a Death Note outright I will expect a consistent supply of pages from Misa Amane's.  _

_ 4 Finally, I will require concrete reassurance that W's health and wellbeing will never be compromised. _

Light let out a shaky breath, folded the paper then checked his watch. He had just 30 minutes to get back to HQ and give L his answer...

Except he didn't know what that answer even  _ was _ . His head and his heart were at war. Was L being sincere or was this a trap? 

Light left his drink, barely touched, and abruptly left the lounge. He'd have to get the train back to HQ and that did not leave him long to gather his thoughts. He was grateful Ryuk was at the apartment (probably gorging himself on apples) because he certainly could not have made this monumental decision with that thing blabbering on at him.

_ 'What do I do? One wrong move and it could destroy everything'  _ Light thought as he strode out of the club and into the dazzling sunlight. He felt disoriented and dizzy and leaned against the wall for just a moment as he tried to center himself.

_ 'I need to get to HQ and see him. I will know what to do when I get there'  _ Light decided, pushing himself off the wall and forcing himself to walk quickly but calmly towards the train station.

He had to get to L. Hopefully everything then would fall into place. 

His mind was whirling throughout the short journey to the station nearest to HQ. He had debated with himself the pros and cons over and over but, finally, he had reached his decision.

No more half truths...

*********************

L had all but bitten his thumbnail down to the quick when Watari, gently but firmly, pulled his hand from his mouth.

"Enough, L"

L sighed and stared mournfully at his bleeding thumb. It had been an hour and five minutes. Where was Light?

_ 'What am I doing? How could I have allowed him to weaken me like this?'  _ L felt queasy and on edge. He knew, despite everything, he was aching to kneel before Light and scene with him.  _ 'But how can that happen if he won't accept the truth?' _

L's musings were cut short when a sharp rap to the door sounded. L looked to Watari, his expression uncharacteristically nervous.

"Do you want me to stay?" Watari asked gently.

"No… Just… wait nearby. If I need you I will call" 

Watari nodded and went to the door. His face was blank, painfully so, when he saw Light Yagami waiting outside. "I will be nearby" he warned in a low voice, "If you try  _ anything _ -"

"I won't. I am here to talk" Light said firmly, even though he had to admit he was a little taken aback by the unusual display of protectiveness from Watari. It was the first true glimpse he'd had at their real relationship and it confirmed to him that Watari was far more than just L's handler.  _ 'I will have to tread carefully with him'  _ Light reminded himself. Watari was another man he could not simply smile and charm and if he stood any chance of this alliance working with L he knew he needed to be in the old man's good books.

Watari gave him a  _ look _ before stepping aside and disappearing down the corridor. Light was not fooled, though, and he half expected the old man to be lingering nearby with his sniper rifle at the ready.

L waited until the door closed before rising from his seat. "Well?"

Light briefly closed his eyes, a part of himself disbelieving he was actually about to do this. If L was bluffing then he would have caught him hook, line and sinker…

"There are no cameras here, Light" L reminded, "So just say it"

"I am...Kira" Light said slowly, his eyes trained on L's. He saw a brief flicker of surprise in those (once again) grey depths and then, surprisingly, they softened.

"Thank you" L crossed the room and stood before Light, never wanting to kiss the young man as much as he did in that moment. "It feels good to hear it, I admit it does wonders for my ego…"

Light huffed a humourless laugh. "So what now? You've gotten what you wanted. I've confessed. Are you going to arrest me or-"

L silenced Light by grasping his fingers around his tie and pulling him in for a rough kiss. Light immediately responded to L's aggressive, desperate passion, one arm looping around L's waist as he easily dominated the kiss. All he could think of was how hot and wet the kiss was, it was blinding in its intensity and Light willingly drowned in it. Tugging L closer still, Light squeezed his hip and delighted in the small shudder than ran through L's body at the possessive touch.

"I accept all the terms of the contract" Light growled lowly as he pulled away from those lips, "But do not think for one moment you are not going to be  _ punished  _ for making me lose my composure like this, L. Tomorrow at Eden I expect you to be wearing the cage again. I am going to finger you open in front of everyone and make you  _ beg _ to come. Depending on my mood I may grant the request but I also may  _ not _ …"

L's eyes widened with excitement as he eagerly nodded his head. Obviously they still had a lot to work out in regards to their new working situation and alliance but that could wait a moment more. To seal the deal, L pulled Light in for another lingering kiss…

**Author's Note:**

> If you have feedback I'd love to hear it! Feedback encourages me to write :)


End file.
